Meeting of Dark,Krad and Princess of the west
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: Dark Mousy and Krad Hiwatarian meets a new girl in the block...Trying to stop Dark from getting the artwork, but with the princess in his way,he fails...What will Krad do? PLEASE REVIEW...


Chapter 1 

**With help from x-gal-x and friends…**

**The leaves russle over the sidewalk. A cool breeze gently blew her long brown hair as she took a stroll around the musuem.Well for starters,she hated going to a musuem.It's just too bad she had to for her father's sake. Going to a musuem was a bore , she would usually take a stroll avoiding all means of publicity. She was the next heir for the crown. **

**A princess.**

"**I mean come on! It's the early 21th century already! What up with a princess!" she gave a sigh and lean against the railing using her elbows to prob herself. A fine sprays of salty water fell on her cheek. She looked out over the dark rippling waves.**

**Dark.**

**It was what made her come her in the first place. It was said that he was tall dark and handsome.She took off her eye mask embroded with jewels.**

"**Why we even wear this thing?" she started to complain again.**

"**That's because it hides our ture identity," a low masculine smooth voice replied.**

**The young lady gave a small grasp and turn to face him. The man was still wearing his mask and he wore something formal.A small sly smile produced on his face.**

"**And who might you be, such a young damesell alone, basking the moonlight?" he inquire softly. **

**The young woman decided to play along and replied, "Hiku Sanyo, 3rd princess of the west."**

"**Ahh…looks like your beauty lives up to your name." He remarked. Hiku blushed and asked, "Why are you here for? To view artifacts?"**

"**This, I'm afraid I cant answer, Sanyo-san. If you don't mind, I"ll take my leave now." He turned and took a few steps.**

"**Wait! Whats your name? Hiku asked holding on to the young man's hand then letting go, as her blush deepened.**

**The man turned slightly. The moon gently reflected his face, his sly smirk still there.**

"**Name's, Hiwatarian, Krad Hiwatarian." With that, he left in a blink. Hiku stood there wondering how he will look like if he had taken off his mask. Then with slow but big steps, she made her way in to the musuem.**

"**This is the police, ladies and gentlemen please evacuate the musuem immedistely," a loud speaker boomed arcossed the musuem.**

"**I repeat, this is the police, ladies and gentlemen…"**

**A small crowd of people walked out, and was guide by the police to stand behide barriers. There was a loud mummur passing through the crowd with the police serien soinning. Two helicopters roamed the sky, searching for…**

"**Dark! Look it's Dark! Activate traps on all levels…" Sergant Saehara yelled his command, "Hiwatari-kun is waiting for him at this moment!"**

**The crowd grew slient, and they held their breaths waiting for the arrest of Dark.**

"**Ahh, Dad, I really need to use the restrooms. You can go ahead when they evacuate the place." Hiku looked at her watch it read 11:58 pm.**

"**Are you sure , honey?' King Azaerl frown. His hair was still pure blonde and his face a strong set of jaws. To Hiku, he still looked handsome. Hiku's yonger brother, Haku, 12, was an irratating, pain in the neck, idiot,asshole… This year, September 1st, she'll turn 16 and take over the throne.**

**Hiku slowly made her way to the restrooms. When she reach there, she felt so relifed. She slowly took her time out and when she opened the cubicle, darkness enveloped her in a hugt thick blanket.**

**She gave a sigh and slowly held up a hand to finf the wall folowing a wall will lead her to an exit.**

**Finally after moving around the toliet, she found the exit. In the darkness, she missed her footing and tripped. "Ahh!" she gave a muffled cry. Hiku braced herself for the cold hard impact but it never did came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms caught her in mid air.**

**Her eyes opened in shocked and she looked up and her crimson eyes met a pair of atmythes rendering eyes.**

"**Hey you really should be careful there. You might never know who you meet, ya know?" he gave a small smirk.**

"**Are you-you Dark… Lengendary Dark Mousy!"**

"**Yes, and I'm here to steal the vase. If you would please excuse me…" Dark pulled her closer and lifted her chin with his forefinger and thum. He slowly lower his face so close that Hiku could feel his breath.**

"**Such beauty, so rare…" **

**A light blush creeped over her face and her heart skipped a beat. Dark's mouth slightly brushed against her mouth when he was flunked backwards.**

**Hiku screamed and Krad's voice suddenly came about.**

"**You came for the vase NOT for Hiku, so backoff!'**

**The 3rd princess from the west grasped at Krad's angelic white wings, Krad looked at Hiku and said, "As you know, I'm a selfish man. And I don't like sharing what's mine."**

"**Thanks a lot. I feel so guitly, I mean your suppose to catch Dark and yet you're here helping me…"**

"**Hush…" Krad placed a finger on Hiku's lips. His finger slowly traced the outline of her lips. Gently, Krad wrapped an arm around Hiku's slender body and lifted her up.**

**Hiku graped and asked, "Where are you taking—"**

**Krad's lipstouched hers and he continue kissing her, slowly flapped his wings and took off in to the night. He shifted her body weight to make her comfy.**

**The silvery moon simmered and an angelic figure carrying someone flew across the midnight sky. The breeze blew against Hiku's face.**

"**So where exactly are we going?" Hiku leaned her head on his chest.**

"**You'll see…" Krad said mystriously.**

**Dark ran down the hall way at break-neck speed. His eyes aimed for the vase.**

**The antique vase.**

**Nearing it he crept behind a pillar. Waiting for that blue-eye police officer.Slience envelope Dark and all was still Cauciously he took a step out and walked towards the vase.**

**Looking around, he reach out and grab hold of it…**

"**NO ALARM! Where the freaking hell is he!" Echo…**

**Krad slowly settle down on a small hill. He placed Hiku on the grass and sat next to her. Overhead, there were a million shooting stars showering.**

**Everything was perfect…**

"**Ohh, Krad. This is so romantic…right? Krad?" Hiku looked up at him to find him starring back at her with deep dark mesmirising eyes. He slid a hand over hers and Hiku's cheeks burned hot. Leaning slowly downwards, Krad's face came closer and closer…**

**Chapter 2 preview…**

**His lips met hers, they both felt bliss and Krad pushed her down. (Their now both lying on the grass, Krad's on top…)**

**One of his hand massaged her neck gently and his tounge interwined with hers…**

**Mi:Review so I will hury up post the second chapter…hehe**


End file.
